1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frame apparatus, and more particularly to a frame apparatus for a lightweight rollator; the frame apparatus can be assembled easily, can be transported conveniently and can be moved freely in a limited indoor space.
2. Description of Related Art
Many elderly people or patients may need mobility aids, and a conventional rollator can be used to provide a transporting effect to the elderly or the patients. The conventional rollator has a frame apparatus, a seat and a power device. The seat is mounted on the frame apparatus. The power device is mounted on the frame apparatus to provide a power to the frame apparatus. Then, the elderly or the patients can move around with the aid of the conventional rollator.
However, the structure of the conventional rollator is bulky, and the conventional rollator cannot be moved freely in a narrow space. Consequently, the elderly or the patients cannot move directly from the bed to the conventional rollator and this is inconvenient in use. In addition, since the structure of the conventional rollator is bulky, a large space is required to store the conventional rollator. Furthermore, the conventional rollator cannot be folded and this is laborious and inconvenient in transportation.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a frame apparatus for a lightweight rollator to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.